Flora
Flora is the guardian fairy of nature. She is from Linphea and has a little sister named Miele. Personality Profile She loves plants and she is roommates with bloom in the seasons that they are at alfea. She draws her strength and energy from flowers, the earth, plants, and trees. Flora is a very beautiful, brave, kind and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. She is also quite intelligent in her own right, sweet, loyal, and does not believe in hurting others or the environment. Flora is the wisest, passive and thoughtful of the Winx Club, and she is always the first to ask how anyone is feeling. She is fond of plants and nature and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She comes from Linphea, the planet of nature where everybody is relaxed, calmed and peaceful. Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. In the third season, it is revealed that Flora has a younger sister named Miele. Seasons Coming soon Specials |-|Winx Club= Flora appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Flora accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Flora along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. While cleaning the stairs, Flora offered Tecna help to use the cleaning objects. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Flora was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Flora and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Flora appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora has short appearances; first when Flora is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. The next day, Flora is seen packing to go see her family in Linphea in the spring break. After the vacations, Flora along with the other girls comforts Bloom, who after knowing that she was adopted, has a lot of questions, Flora ask Bloom if she is sure she wants to know the answers. Bloom responds affirmatively and ask the girls for help, Flora along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. Later, Flora worried tells Stella that Bloom did not return to Alfea. Outside of the school, Flora searches for Bloom in the forest using her Super Pollen spell over the grass. After a fight with the Trix, Flora takes Mirta with her back to Alfea to help her. Later, Flora and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, while Bloom goes to see Sky during the parade and finally Flora appears reading, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Flora appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. The fairy of nature is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Flora, Musa and Tecna ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Musa, Tecna and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Flora was dragged into a twister and was temporarily unconscious. The other Winx managed to hold Flora and formed a circle to invoke a convergence spell that defeated Stormy and Darcy. When the battle ended, the Prom party was celebrated. Appearance Category:Flora Category:Linphea Category:Rose Category:Fairy Of Nature Category:Sirenix Faries Category:Harmonix Category:Harmonix Fairy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Coco Category:Love & Pet Category:Winx Club Category:Realms Category:School Category:Helia Category:Princess Kystal Category:Nature Category:Desiryee Of Gatekeeper Of Linphea Ocean Gate Category:Alfea Category:Fairies